Talk:Silver Fist Keep/@comment-7263041-20160206110159/@comment-6335668-20160209093836
"I never said they were at peace for the entire time of their existence, nor did I ever argue that fact. In context with what was has been discussed in these comments, I asked why the other nations would follow suit. Why would they all be fighting? Context is a very important thing, when you ignore it, or try to use statements outside of the context of the original objection, your argument loses validity." Here's the thing. Your argument boils down to 'they wouldn't fight a war because they teamed up a couple of decades later'. My response used what is known as hyperbole to poke fun. But let me be very clear here: I am showing evidence - from Tides of Darkness, if you'd like to check it - that there was war in the Lordaeron subcontinent before the Second War to counter your assertion that there could not have been a conflict between member-states of the Grand Alliance within memory of the Second War. Your argument consisted of this basic point: 1. That Lordaeron and Gilneas allied in the Second War, therefore prior conflict is impossible. Has it been the case, drawing from real-world examples, that nations which go to war never ally against other, larger threats in the following decades? No, it hasn't. Consider Sparta and Persia, who fought against each other (as everyone knows) in the Persian invasions of Greece, then allied in the Peloponnesian Wars only a few decades later. When larger threats arise and strategic considerations dictate, old bridges are hastily repaired. So, this argument has roughly zero validity. Not only is there no canon to say so, but it isn't universally true that people who fight wars won't ally shortly afterwards. You may also find an examination and comparison of the Allies of WW1 and the Axis powers of WW2 illuminating. "No it does not. All it establishes is that there was no peace between two nations out of the seven. To argue that because two nations are fighting all nations must be fighting, is extremely flawed logic. Dalaran and Stormwind for example have no reason to fight with any of the other human nations. Furthermore Gilneas and Lordaeron have been confirmed to be trade partners. While that trade stopped after the Greymane Wall was put up, the fact that they were trading prior to the war, implies the exact opposite to what you're suggesting." It literally shatters the idea that there was universal peace between the Seven Kingdoms. Also, you are aware that many nations have been both trading partners and enemies, right? Like say, the Dutch and the English, who fought bitter wars but also had excellent trade relationships in peace time. Or, for that matter, the French and the English, who also fought many wars and had important trade relations from the moment the wars stopped (not to mention, via smugglers, during.) Your argument here is literally nonsense. "Providing criticism on a public page, where comments are not only allowed but encouraged is not harassment. If you are unwilling to deal with questions and critical commentary, you shouldn't be creating pages for public viewing. Seriously, don't come in here and accuse me of harassment when all I have done is apply critical opinion. That's a bullshit accusation and you know it. " The thing is, when your commentary is wrong and argued in the way you've been arguing it - you have been essentially arguing that this cannot exist - and you won't back off, it's harassment.